


破镜重圆

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [47]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Raul X Guti 无差一个前任复合的小故事。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	破镜重圆

Raul看到同学群里说晚上的聚会Guti也要来的时候，内心是拒绝的，犹豫了几个小时还是没有把想好的推辞发出去。

没人告诉他这件事，好像这不过是一个普通的临时起意，带着Jose Guti的一贯风格。

在懵懂无知的年纪里，他和Guti确实有过一段软绵绵的漫长恋情，两个一同长大的孩子在家长眼皮底下偷偷摸摸的谈恋爱，虽然说到底也不过是拉拉小手，肩并肩上学而已。做的最大胆的事，还是Raul到他家里给他补课，Guti心不在焉地听着，然后趁着对方不注意，飞快的在脸上印下一个亲吻。

Guti把喜怒哀乐挂在脸上，放在嘴边，恨不得全世界人都要知道他的爱意，即使那个时候他们对未来和爱情都一无所知。

但后来他们分开了。

Raul去德国念了大学，与Guti差了十万八千里，再坚固的感情在距离面前也会不堪一击。

后者首先提出了分手，他当初爱Raul爱的轰轰烈烈，说分开也是那样坦荡自然。

Raul不甘心，逃了一天的课去机场，用所有的零花钱买了一张机票。可Guti不在宿舍，也不在家，电话始终没人接，仿佛一夜之间就人间蒸发了般。Raul举着电话站在街头，口袋里只剩下买火车票的钱。

最后他在硬座上坐了几个日夜回到德国的学校，把那些好的或者不好的过往抛在了路上。

这么多年过去，他再没有联系Guti，直到今天，那个男人突然的闯进他安稳的生活，把他埋进土里的记忆又通通挖出来。

Raul回忆起Guti曾经省吃俭用，攒钱给他买礼物。他那么爱玩的一个人，却愿意为了Raul牺牲假期去打零工。

Raul很过意不去：“等你成年了，有钱了再买吧。”

金发的少年从鼻子里发出不屑的声音：“等我有钱了，我才不买这破玩意，我要给你买车子买别墅，买最大的钻戒。”

“听起来像包养我似的。”

Guti嘿嘿地笑起来：“你要愿意这么说，我也不介意。”

鬼使神差的，Raul又翻出Guti口中的“破玩意”，那个略显幼稚的皮制手链被他收进盒子里，摆在柜子深处。他曾戴着它度过整个青春，与Guti分开后，便解下来没有拿出来过。现在看来，它同多年前的样子相差无几。

最容易被时间改变的往往是人类，而某些物件反而成了永恒。

Raul将它戴到了右手手腕上，怔怔地望着它，觉得自己又无聊又有病，也许Guti已经结婚生子了，他还停在过去的日子里。

Raul是他人眼中的社会精英，顶级钻石王老五。其实他交往过一两个女孩，最终都以和平分手收场。他过于讲究好聚好散，以至于觉得只是没有缘分而已，若能做朋友他也不介意。

唯独走到Guti这个坎面前，每每都要摔的狼狈不堪，始终跨不过去。在梦里模拟过许多次重逢的场景，这次成了现实他反而有些不知所措。

「是你喊Jose来的？」发小Morientes发短信给Raul。

「怎么可能，我一百年都没联系他了。」

「奇怪，那你还去聚会吗？」

Raul咬了咬牙，「去。」

Morientes在短信里夸他勇敢，Raul搭上出租车的时候才觉得自己确实勇敢，好像那个一个人孤勇地坐飞机不远万里去挽回爱情的十八岁的孩子又附在他的身上，原来在一切有关Jose Guti的事情面前他一直都是儿时的模样。

Raul对这个事实感到悲哀，如果让Guti知道，肯定会被嘲讽得体无完肤。

不过好在Guti一向不会早到，Raul走进包场的酒吧时，并没有看见那个金发的身影，他怕Guti已经不再留着金发了，还特意把所有人的脸都扫了一遍。

“你不至于一来就找他吧。”Morientes给他留了一个位置，在他热衷的角落里——Raul不爱酒吧，也不爱出风头。

“我哪里是在找他，”Raul反驳道(并没有什么意义)：“他今天最好别来。”

但Guti很少做出承诺，往往是以“再说吧”“下次吧”回应，或者干脆直接拒绝，所以一旦他答应了什么事，就绝对不会食言。

Morientes也说：“他肯定会来的，我听说他现在在马德里工作，收入挺不错的。”

Raul一时间没反应过来，原来他们在一个城市生活么，那马德里可真够大的，竟是一次没有碰到过。Guti曾经信誓旦旦地保证：马德里是世界上最好的城市，无论如何我都要留在马德里。Raul随口附和着，带着三分真情七分虚假，Guti却听出了十分的信任。

Raul不愿再继续这个话题了。他抿了一口酒，苦涩的味道在嘴里蔓延开，侵入空荡荡的胃部。

“这酒好难喝.....”

“你不会品吧，我拿了最贵的一瓶啊。”Morientes莫名其妙地看着他。

Guti就是在这个时候出现的，他没有舍弃他最爱的金发，甚至把它们蓄得更长了些，配着他那副朋克打扮和夸张的花臂，他现在像个摇滚歌手了，可能就差一个烟熏妆。

可惜他那张脸不用任何妆容就已足够惊艳，刚进酒吧便立刻成为焦点。男人女人们往他身边凑去，七嘴八舌地不知道在说些什么，只有Raul坐在原地，觉得他离Guti那么近，又那么远。

近到起身多走几步就能和他喝一杯，遥远到已经多年未见，隔成了两个世界。

“你不过去打个招呼？”Morientes怂恿他。

“我......还是算了吧，一会我就回去了。”他越发觉得自己不该来，更不该戴着手链来，把自己弄得像个傻子。

“好吧。”Morientes倒了一杯酒：“那我去打个招呼。”

“啊？”

“拜托，你跟他怎么样是你们俩的事，我和他好歹也算朋友呢。”Morientes潇洒地端着酒杯，把Raul甩在角落里，后者怀疑自己不仅交往不慎，还交友不慎。

Guti靠在吧台上和Morientes聊天，他的耳钉在酒吧的灯光下一闪一闪的，像两个精致的星星。实际上他根本不知道Morientes在说什么，也不知道自己在说什么，周围嘈杂的声音在他耳朵里模糊成一片，他的注意力全都在角落里坐着的黑发男人身上。

Guti的早早的就把车停在酒吧正门的对面，但没有下车，而是关掉音响，静静地坐在驾驶室，随时准备掉头回家。

他比任何一个人都心急如焚地赶过来，到了目的地却打起了退堂鼓。如果一会Raul带着女朋友过来呢？或者Raul压根就不会来？他不确定是哪种可能性更坏一点。

也许最坏的是，他已经认不出Raul来，不知该如何做开场白。

高中的时候，他们是室友，Guti睡在Raul的上铺。他常常欺负Raul，好脾气的黑发男孩总是一而再再而三的原谅他，直到某次Guti的玩笑开过了火，Raul终于把脸拉了下来。

「我怎么晓得他真的生气了嘛！」

「你在他面前夸别的女生好看，还指望他不生气？」Morientes打字速度很快。

好吧，Guti躺在床上翻来覆去地不肯停歇，绞尽脑汁地想着该如何道歉。

「把你那个钓鱼竿借我用一下。」

「你要干嘛，你不会要打架吧？」

「你管我呢，快点快点。」

Guti接过Morientes递过去的钓鱼竿，把写好的纸条挂了上去。他小心翼翼地摆动竿子，将纸条慢慢伸到了下铺。

于是躺在床上看书的Raul就瞥见一张纸条从上铺飘了下来，上面歪歪扭扭地写着：「对不起嘛，不要生我的气了。」

Raul把笑声憋在喉咙里，他简直想立刻跳起来爬到上铺紧紧地抱住金发小混蛋，但是他更想看看Guti还能搞出什么花样。

见Raul没反应，纸条又嗖嗖地收回去，不出半分钟，新的纸条掉了下来。

「一会我请你吃冰淇淋！」

好像嫌写的不够真诚似的，Raul还没看清呢，Guti又换了一张新的：

「一会我请你吃冰淇淋＋海鲜饭，在最贵的那家餐厅吃！」

Raul终于忍不住了，噗嗤一下笑出了声。他扯掉纸条，光着脚站在地板上，抬头看向上铺。Guti正傻傻地拿着钓鱼竿和他对视，身边还摆着一大叠白纸。

“Jose，你搞什么呢？uhm？你哪来的钓鱼竿？”

“我.....Mori借我的....你不生气了？”

Guti已经不记得Raul回答了什么了，只记得黑发男孩飞快地爬到他的小床铺上来，两个男孩挤在一起，把床晃得吱呀作响。Raul搂着他的肩膀，像某种无声的谅解和安慰。

如今他早就不屑于玩那样的小把戏，在和Raul分手后的几年里，他交往过数不清的女孩，长不过六个月，短的可能只有一个星期。无论如何，他都能称得上是十足的花花公子。

对于这个头衔，Guti谈不上多喜欢，也没有多在意。就像他对那些分道扬镳的前女友一样，不往心里去。

他的爱流于表面，只有撞上Raul这个同他一样固执的人时，才算真正落到心里。

“别看了，Jose，你的眼睛都要黏他身上去啦。”Morientes揶揄道，轻轻碰了碰他的酒杯。

Guti回过神来，有些尴尬地说：“抱歉，我好久没见到他了。”虽然除了头发更卷了些，在他眼里，Raul并没有变多少，穿着还是那副老老实实的模样。

“这里只有我知道你们俩的事，你就别瞒着我了，”Morientes耸耸肩膀：“我问你，你现在单身吗？”

“是。”

“你还爱他吗？”

“你能不能别这么直接.....”

Morientes扬了扬自己右手上的戒指：“你当初让我勇敢追爱的时候说的，‘喜欢就追呀，男人就要直接一些！’是吧？”

看到Guti还在犹豫不决，Mori端了另外一杯酒，塞到他的手上：“赶紧去，他也还单身呢。”

Guti坐在了Raul旁边的空位上。他想上一次他与Raul坐的如此相近，还要追溯到高中呢。为了考试时能抄他的卷子，他恨不得把自己栓到Raul的裤腰带上。

没想到最后躲开Raul的也是他，爱情真荒唐。

“好久不见，最近怎么样？”

Raul已经想回去了，他装作镇定地把自己固定在沙发上，努力忽视身上冒出的鸡皮疙瘩。他很想揪着Guti的领子问他当初为什么人间蒸发，但那样就太失态了。

“还好，听说你情场职场双丰收。”

Guti从容不迫地架起腿，他的手指甲是黑色的，Raul费了好大劲才把目光从那上面移开。

“你这口气怎么听起来那么酸。”

“你想多了。”Raul生硬地说，他那不近人情的态度和面无表情的脸让Guti莫名地有些烦躁。

“没办法，我受欢迎嘛，”金发男人笑眯眯地：“女人们都爱。”

刚说着就有一个漂亮女人和他喝了一杯，还留下了一个暧昧的飞吻。

他故意做这一切，带着孩子气地暗中挑衅Raul，好像要证明分手他过得好一些似的。

Raul的脸色果然更加僵硬，他克制住想把酒泼到面前的人那张漂亮脸庞上的欲望，平静地问：“你结婚了？”

“那倒没有，她们都是玩玩而已，亏我还为她们纹身呢。”

“纹身？”

Guti点点头，然后毫不避讳地把胳膊抬起来给Raul看，那花花绿绿的纹身中有几个突兀的空白，一看就是被洗掉的一部分。

“分手了，我只能又把它们洗掉。”

这句话Guti说地慢悠悠的，带着别样的深意。他确实洗掉了那些过客的名字，却始终不舍的洗掉第一个，他17岁的时候瞒着Raul，将他的名字纹在了身上，看着那块还泛红的皮肤，觉得在某个瞬间或者某个平行的时空里，他们将一同远行。

显然Morientes刚才问到了点子上，即使对方和自己都做错了一些事，即使他们分开了许多年，即使现在正以前男友的身份坐在沙发上，试图找机会离开这个令人窒息的环境，或者拿隐形的刺狠狠地刺向彼此的软肋，他也得承认——

他仍然爱着Raul，并且还将长久地爱下去。

Guti希望Raul能发觉他的话中有话，但Raul只是看了看手表，微微皱起了眉。这个人从头到尾都一副波澜不惊的样子，让Guti想起过去的那个话不多的男孩，很少主动表达自己，连最后去德国读书，也是最后一个告诉他。

Guti把整颗赤诚的心脏都能掏出来献给他，他却轻描淡写地放到一边。

有一段时间Guti怀疑Raul和他在一起完全不是因为爱情，而是单纯的习惯从小到大他都在身边。

所以他半开玩笑半试探地在Raul面前夸了几句学校里的漂亮女孩们，意料之外的是Raul没等他说几句，便赌气般的不搭理他了。

他吃醋了，Morientes分析道。Guti听地一愣一愣的，第一次发觉原来Raul比他想象地更要爱他。

现在，Guti再次怀疑起来——Raul比他想象地更能放得下。

“怎么，你一会有约？”Guti挑起秀气的眉毛：“哪个女人看上你了？”

“不是.......”

“那是男人？”

“别乱说了，不是约会。”

Guti夸张地喔了一声，故意冷笑着：“我猜也是，你这么古板又无趣，谁能忍得了你？”

Raul的眼神一下子暗淡不少。仿佛达到目的似的，Guti继续他那有些酸溜溜的讽刺：“你什么事都闷在心里，肯定不讨女人喜欢。”

“Raul，你才26岁，穿的倒像62岁，再这样下去，估计没人要了。”

这些刻薄的话犹如没经过大脑，自然而然地就从舌尖溜出来了，Guti想不到再度见到他爱了大半辈子的人会是这样的场景，用恶毒的冷嘲热讽来掩饰自己的毫无长进，就像当初用躲避去藏住自己的不舍，挂掉Raul一个又一个电话。

Guti依旧喋喋不休地挖苦着Raul，这是他的专长，而Raul脑子里乱七八糟的，都忘了揪住他的衣襟泼他水了。他既生气又委屈，Guti凭什么突然出现，还特意来嘲讽自己？

我不该来的，他想，从他听到Guti的名字并且心动开始就大错特错。Guti就是个十足的混蛋，虽然他对这个混蛋念念不忘。

Raul站起来想离开这个错误的地方，接着就感到手腕被抓住了。

Guti下意识地握住了他的手腕，目光不由自主地落在他的手链上，样式很复古，但没有多少磨损，可见主人对它的保护。

他愣住了。这根皮绳他再熟悉不过，他曾经为了攒钱买它放弃了假期四处鬼混的机会，将它戴到Raul的手上的那一刻，他在心里发誓着：若是将来赚了大钱，要给他最好的。

可后来他们分开了，他以为Raul也许已经得到了更好的事物，没想到Raul还戴着它，仿佛一个不言而喻的真相——我还单身，我还爱着你，为什么你不能直接一点呢？

原来这么多年他们都是一样的，永远忘不掉最初的爱情，永远在过去的泥潭里挣扎，与现实鏖战时好一场你死我活，回头看不过兜到原地。抵不住的命运的线把他们再度牵到一起。

Guti突然想起，他为了那么多女孩纹身，她们欣喜若狂，亲吻他说亲爱的你真好，只有16岁的Raul捧着他的胳膊，摩挲着那个名字，问他：“是不是很疼？”

比起他说分开时的痛感，简直不值得一提。

“Rulo，”Guti轻声说，在这个昵称面前他们又都是两个少年了：“你真是固执得没人要了，看来只有我要你了。”

尾声：后来Guti足足写了三百张的“亲爱的对不起我错了”的纸条，才算把被气得不轻的Raul哄好。

End


End file.
